


Под влиянием (Under the Influence)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, Voice Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Было веселье и постельные игры… пока детектив-инспектор Лестрейд не заскочил к ним без предупреждения.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Под влиянием (Under the Influence)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Influence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055342) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Эта работа является второй частью в цикле "Under the Influence", первая часть уже переведена не мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/173080  
> (Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast)  
> Она переведена в 2014 году, а переводчица на заходила на сайт уже 4 года, поэтому смею предположить, что продолжать перевод она не планирует...  
> Третья часть цикла, переведенная мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9722756  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693768  
> (Erotic Readings from the Journal of Organic Chemistry)  
> \---  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Ангел склонился над спинкой кресла Джона Уотсона и прошептал ему на ухо.

– Не уверен, что польза перевешивает затраты. С другой стороны, выход за пределы твоего поля зрения контролирует определенные переменные, – невидимые пальцы начали с подбородка, слегка приподняв его, и скользнули по горлу, проделав два точных круга вокруг кадыка, прежде чем на мгновение опуститься в углубление ключицы. – Я более чем уверен, что ты реагируешь на мой голос и прикосновения, а не на какой-то визуальный стимул.

Голос мог быть ангельским, но пальцы имели больше общего с демоном, – подумал Джон. Он с трудом сглотнул, и мучительное прикосновение вернулось к его горлу, а затем снова обхватило его подбородок, поглаживая линию челюсти.

– Однако я упускаю важную информацию таким образом, – размышлял его дьявольский ангел. – Что очень досадно. Некоторые вещи я все еще могу наблюдать, например, твое дыхание. Всегда есть восхитительный момент, когда твое дыхание прерывается и переходит от быстрого и частого к очень глубоким, медленным вздохам. Обычно это первый признак того, что ты перешел от обычного, довольно скучного сексуального возбуждения к этому особому состоянию расслабленной сосредоточенности, которое так интригует. Раньше это занимало время, но недавно я смог добиться этого, просто приказав тебе.

Шерлок сделал паузу, и Джон почувствовал, как все его внимание обострилось, мир сузился до точки осознания, которой был голос Шерлока. Боже, он хотел… он хотел...

– Расслабься, Джон, – сказал Шерлок низким, нежным и абсолютно командующим голосом. – Отпусти.

Он услышал, как сам издал звук, похожий одновременно на вдох и выдох, и все его конечности стали тяжелыми от усталости, настолько сильной, что это было почти как экстаз. Казалось, все становится ярким по краям, сияет смыслом. Шерлок издал удовлетворенный звук, и Джон утонул в этом восхитительном осознании того, насколько он был самодовольным и бархатистым.

– О, да, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Вот так. Просто дыши вот так, слушай меня и делай, как я говорю.

Это казалось отличным планом для Джона.

Пальцы Шерлока ласкали его щеку, царапаясь о щетину, и каждый волосяной фолликул, казалось, вспыхивал в удовольствии от ощущений. 

– К сожалению, мое стремление к различному контролю означает, что я не могу с легкостью увидеть твое лицо, что печально, потому что эффекты выдающиеся. Тем не менее, я чувствую, как мышцы твоего лица теряют этот сдержанный контроль. Твои веки полузакрыты, – легкое прикосновение к уголкам глаз. – Больше не настороженный, не опасливый. Эта упрямая жесткая линия челюсти расслабляется, твои губы, как правило, раскрываются. Да, – прошептал Шерлок, и его пальцы проследили нижнюю губу Джона. – Вот так. 

Язык Джона невольно дрогнул от прикосновения, и он на мгновение будто почувствовал вкус мыла и соли, прежде чем Шерлок издал тихий звук в горле, и его пальцы двинулись дальше, лаская его линию челюсти, пока они приближались к его затылку. 

– Прикосновение может быть... довольно приятной вещью, но, как известно, ненадежной для точности, – Джон услышал, как тот глубоко вздохнул, а затем еще раз. – Это также может отвлекать наблюдателя.

Джон прильнул к прикосновению, смакуя его. Ему больше не нужно было контролировать желание повернуться и посмотреть на Шерлока; ему вообще не нужно было ничего видеть, пусть этот прохладный голос просто несет его, как река света, пусть эти совершенные руки направляют его.

– Также невероятно сложно оценить насколько расширены твои зрачки. Когда ты хорошо и по-настоящему подчиняешься, это может быть весьма поразительно, – Шерлок обвел пальцами по кругу по затылку Джона, дергая его за волосы, и медленная, томная дрожь пробежала по телу Джона. – Не думаю, что ты мог бы оценить текущую степень расширения зрачка, Джон?

Джон был совершенно уверен, что в других случаях слова Шерлока будут иметь смысл. На данный момент, однако, он мог сосредоточиться только на том, как Шерлоку удалось заставить слово «зрачок» звучать как самое чувственное слово в английском языке. Он закрыл глаза и представил, как губы Шерлока будут издавать разные звуки: двойные поцелуи вначале, проблеск языка в середине.

Пальцы в его волосах властно сжимались. 

– Скажи что-нибудь, Джон.

– Что-нибудь, – послушно сказал Джон. – Что-нибудь, Джон. 

Он услышал фырканье Шерлока позади и позволил себе откинуть голову назад, на руку Шерлока, слегка хихикая.

– Ты также проявляешь повышенную тенденцию хихикать, – заметил Шерлок. – Нет, не сдерживайся, – сказал он, когда Джон сомкнул губы. – Эйфория – наша цель, в конце концов. Хотя ее трудно реализовать. 

Он наклонился ближе; Джон почувствовал его дыхание на уровне мочки уха. 

– Ты чувствуешь эйфорию, Джон?

Джон издал беспомощный звук, у него было смутное впечатление, что он не всегда чувствовал себя таким образом, но он не мог вспомнить хоть что-то из своей жизни. Прошлое было темным тоннелем, и единственное, что имело значение - это комната, наполненная светом голоса Шерлока. 

– Разве ты не собираешься приказать мне что-нибудь сделать? – наконец спросил он, его язык двигался медленно и неуклюже от удовольствия. Все вокруг было таким ярким и ясным, как будто он тонул в сиянии. – Я бы почувствовал эйф… эйфри... я бы почувствовал себя еще лучше, если бы ты приказал мне что-то сделать.

– Терпение, – упрекнул его Шерлок, и между слов было слышно сладкое колкое журчание смеха. – Я рассматриваю свои варианты. Посмотрим…, – пальцы барабанили по плечу. – Мне очень понравилось когда я заставил тебя читать вслух «Журнал органической химии» и возбуждаться с каждым законченным предложением, пока ты не достиг кульминации.

Джону тоже понравилось, хотя это оставило у него неприятную тенденцию считать любое обсуждение органотрифторборатов невыносимо эротичным. К счастью для него, это была не слишком частая тема для повседневной беседы, но Шерлок иногда упоминал их, просто чтобы смутить того.

– И тот раз, когда ты писал под мою диктовку, был крайне приятным для нас обоих, я полагаю.

Джон с наслаждением вздохнул, вспоминая, как Шерлок говорил ему что печатать, управляя его руками и словами: начиная с обыденного («На мне, Джоне Ватсоне, действительно отвратительный свитер») и медленно переходя к гораздо менее обыденным темам о потрясающем великолепии Шерлока Холмса и его мастерских качествах, которые заставляли бывших армейских врачей сгорать от желания. На следующее утро Джон прочитал в здравом уме то, что Шерлок продиктовал ему, и на секунду подумал о том, чтобы опубликовать это в своем блоге, просто чтобы наказать его, но он чувствовал себя слишком удовлетворенным и счастливым, чтобы беспокоиться (к тому же он не был уверен, что Шерлок бы был против).

Шерлок все еще был погружен в свои мысли; в конце концов Джон пробормотал:  
– Или ты мог бы просто приказать мне сосать твой член, это обычно проходит хорошо.

– О, давай на этот раз оставим мой пенис в покое, – фыркнул Шерлок, и Джон снова начал хихикать.

– Боже, Шерлок, – проговорил он сквозь противоречащие друг другу смех и возбуждение. – Не заставляй меня ждать, ты мучаешь меня, дай мне сделать что-то для тебя, я просто хочу…, – все слова, которые он никогда не мог сказать от всего сердца запутались на его языке, блаженно и сладко. – Я просто хочу служить тебе, помогать тебе, делать все, что ты захочешь, хочу...

В дверь постучали.

Руки Шерлока покинули его плечи. 

– Да?

– Это я, – раздался голос Лестрейда. – У нас есть зацепка по тому делу об убийстве.

– О, – радостно выдохнул Шерлок. – Конечно, проходите!

Джон как будто издалека услышал, как открылась дверь; он поднялся с кресла чтобы кивнуть Лестрейду, и два подчиненных внесли две коробки с кусочками штукатурки. Шерлок уже был потерян в изучении белых фрагментов, бормотал о гипсе, десульфурации, потенциальных местах добычи и погодных условиях в Бразилии.

Джон потер лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Все по-прежнему казалось мутным и тусклым, словно он изо всех сил пытался выбраться из водных глубин. Лестрейд многозначительно закатил глаза, смотря на Джона, и, казалось, ждал, пока Джон ответит тем же, но взгляд Джона был прикован к увлеченному лицу Шерлока, в то время как его длинные пальцы поднимали куски гипса к свету. На указательном пальце было пятно белого порошка; Шерлок задумчиво коснулся его языком, закрыл глаза, и колени Джона пошатнулись.  
– О, черт, – пробормотал он себе под нос. 

Маленькая дрожащая часть его мозга говорила ему, что нужно вырваться из этой дурманящей спирали, не нужно быть полностью очарованным видом Шерлока, занятого Делом, нужно…

Шерлок нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, все еще обдумывая доказательства. 

– Джон. Нож, – произнес он, и ворчливый голос в душе Джона затих, словно потухшая свеча, уничтоженный блаженством от возможности что-то сделать. Он поднял нож со стола и передал его Шерлоку, который взял его без благодарности или простой признательности, но Джону это и не нужно; было нелепо думать, что Шерлок сейчас заметит что-нибудь, кроме улик. Все, что нужно Джону – это смотреть на него, быть полезным, служить своему демону-обманщику, когда тот охотился за правдой.

Шерлок начал копаться в другом ящике:  
– Джон. Полотенце. Лупа. Пинцет.

Да. Да. Да. Казалось, он не мог смотреть ни на что, кроме Шерлока, бледного и сияющего от острых ощущений погони: в комнате были другие люди, но Джон едва ли замечал их. Они не были Шерлоком, они не важны. 

– Телефон.

Да.

Один из людей коснулся его локтя, и Джон на мгновение боролся с желанием отмахнуться от лишнего прикосновения. 

– Вы в порядке? – послышался смутно знакомый голос, и Джон уже собирался объяснить, что он был гораздо более чем в порядке, он чувствовал себя идеально, все было идеально, потому что он был нужен, все имело смысл, и это было так хорошо, все сияло радостью... когда Шерлок встал, сложил испачканные белой пылью руки и заговорил.

Это был привычный поток слов, запутанное выражение озарения и презрения к его восхищенной аудитории. Ну, Джон был в восторге, остальные выглядели раздраженными и недоверчивыми, когда Шерлок решил их загадку и сказал им куда идти дальше: 

– Очевидно, Детектив-Инспектор, учитывая, что гипс часто используется в качестве загустителя при приготовлении тофу, даже Ваша команда могла бы это понять, если бы вы только подумали об этом…, – он перешел к быстрому обзору итальянских средневековых техник живописи. – Современный акриловый грунт пахнет совсем по-другому, здесь чувствуется аммиак в качестве консерванта, разве Вы ничего не знаете о... 

На мгновение его величественный взгляд сфокусировался на лице Джона, а его голос внезапно дрогнул и затих. Джон растерянно моргнул:  
Продолжай, не останавливайся, это было прекрасно, ты прекрасен.

Шерлок прочистил горло и оглянулся на Лестрейда, изящно пожимая плечами. 

– И в целом это все, – пробормотал он. Лестрейд озадаченно нахмурил брови от неожиданной разрядки напряжения, но Шерлок схватил со стола карандаш и блокнот (Это моя работа, – хотел было запротестовать Джон) и что-то нацарапал. – Вы найдете тела по этому адресу.

Лестрейд взял газету, и на его лице появилось восхищение; Джон почувствовал еще один укол ревности, пока не увидел насмешливую иронию в глазах Лестрейда. Он не понимает, - осознал он с облегчением. 

– Благодарю, – сказал Лестрейд. – Вы уверены, что все в порядке? – тихо добавил он, обращаясь к Джону, когда помощники начали собирать коробки с фрагментами.

Джон кивнул.

– А с ним все в порядке? – Лестрейд кивнул в сторону Шерлока. – Потому что ты не сводил с него глаз все время, пока мы были здесь.

– Джон в порядке, Детектив-Инспектор, – сказал Шерлок. В его локонах была гипсовая пыль, а улыбка была ангельской и пренебрежительной.

– Тогда, полагаю, я пойду, – сказал Лестрейд. Джон уловил взгляд в сторону, направленный на него, когда дверь открылась и закрылась, но он смотрел на Шерлока, который ковырялся пальцами в собранном им белом порошке, пристально вглядываясь в него.

Тяжелые шаги вниз по лестнице, а затем тишина.

Шерлок оторвался от гипсовой пудры и улыбнулся Джону, как мальчику, которому сошел с рук какой-то проступок. 

– Хорошая работа, Джон, – сказал он. Колени Джона ослабли, и через секунду Шерлок был рядом с ним, обнимая его. – Извини, – сказал он. – Я забыл, что комплименты, как правило, оказывают на тебя такой эффект, когда ты в таком состоянии. Но ты хорошо его скрыл.

– Хорошо скрыл что? – Джон сильно наклонился к Шерлоку, пошатываясь.

– Это… ну, знаешь, это…, – Шерлок замолчал, словно не зная, как выразиться, что контрастировало с уверенностью во время дедукции перед наблюдателями. Джон терпеливо ждал, пока тот продолжит, беззаботно уверенный и расслабленный в объятиях Шерлока. – В любом случае, – продолжил Шерлок через мгновение. – Я не думаю, что Лестрейд заметил что-то слишком странное.

Джон нахмурился от его убедительного тона. 

– Ну, он должен был, – отрезал он. Как кто-либо мог не заметить его удивительное состояние, прекрасное свечение, исходящее из его? – Я… я расскажу ему, какой ты удивительный, властный, любящий, и как нам всем повезло, что ты есть в нашей жизни, хотя, конечно, мне гораздо больше повезло, нежели ему…

Он направился к двери, когда Шерлок схватил его за руку и оттащил. 

– Джон, нет, ты не можешь…

– Ты прав, он уже ушел достаточно далеко, но готов поспорить, если я выкрикну из окна, – сказал Джон, изворачиваясь в хватке Шерлока как йо-йо, и с решимостью направился к упомянутому окну. – Я хочу сказать всем, Шерлок, все должны знать, что ты самый восхитительный, потрясающий, завораживающий…

А затем он упал спиной на диван, а Шерлок надавил коленом ему на грудь, тем самым удерживая:  
– Джон, не глупи, я не хочу, чтобы ты объявлял об этом Лестрейду…

– Конечно хочешь, – сказал Джон, и лицо Шерлока окаменело, в то время как он смотрел на того сверху вниз. – Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали, что я к тебе чувствую? – эта мысль почему-то казалась печальной. – Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы все знали правду?

Через мгновение Шерлок криво улыбнулся. 

– Так вот как ты ощущаешь это, – сказал он скорее себе, чем Джону. Тот попытался сесть, но Шерлок перенес вес, чтобы удержать его. – Нет, Джон. Я не позволю тебе сказать то, о чем ты потом пожалеешь, – сказал он.

Джон попытался выскользнуть из-под колена Шерлока и сумел вывести его из равновесия, но когда он попытался снова броситься к окну, Шерлок обхватил его коленями и с силой повалил на ковер. За этим довольно жалкий поединок рестлинга, в котором ни один из них, казалось, не смог бы одержать верх: Джон, возможно, был более решительным и имел преимущество в виде военной подготовки, но у Шерлока была более ясная голова и лучшее владение тактиками дзюдо. В конце концов Джон оказался более или менее сверху на Шерлоке, оба они тяжело дышали, их бедра плотно соприкасались, и о. Да. Джон попробовал изогнуться, и Шерлок застонал и прикусил губу.

– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Лестрейду и сказал ему насколько преданно я тебе подчиняюсь во всех смыслах…, – Джон снова двинул бедрами, и Шерлок издал властный, но умоляющий звук, – Тебе стоит найти мне другое занятие.

– Ультиматум, Джон? – Шерлок говорил, задыхаясь, а его глаза светились. – Ты выше этого.

– Нет, сейчас я выше тебя, – отметил Джон.

А затем, конечно, он уже не был, и Шерлок смотрел на него сверху вниз, невыносимо и восхитительно самодовольный. 

– Я найду тебе занятие, невыносимый ты человек, – злорадствовал Шерлок.

Он действительно так и сделал, и хотя команды Шерлока технически не включали «заставь меня произнести твое имя, как если бы это было единственное, что имело значение в этом мире», Джон решил, что это подразумевается. В конце концов, с Шерлоком Холмсом всегда было несколько уровней команд, причем как и достаточно очевидные: «Да, именно так, но сильнее, и...да…больше зубов», так и до безумия неочевидные:" Восхищайся мной. Поклоняйся мне. Доверься мне. Люби меня."

Выполнение первого было удовольствием, но выполнение невысказанного второго... ах, это была чистая радость.

\- - -  
\- - -

– Простите за тот день, – сказал Грег Лестрейд в следующий раз, когда Джон зашел, чтобы забрать несколько файлов. – Когда мы зашли с гипсом, и Вы были немного... ну знаете… отстраненным. Я спросил Шерлока, все ли у Вас в порядке, и он все объяснил.

– Он... он объяснил?

Лестрейд, похоже, не заметил внезапного беспокойства Джона. 

– О, конечно. Я полностью понимаю, у меня тоже бывает аллергия в это время года, и лекарства практически превращают меня в зомби, – он усмехнулся. – Лечение может быть хуже, чем недуг, да?

– Ах да, верно.

– В любом случае, он заставил меня пообещать звонить заранее, а не просто врываться, так что в дальнейшем я с меньшей вероятностью приеду и увижу тебя под сильным действием, – сказал Лестрейд.

– О, хорошо. Я ценю это, – сказал Джон. На короткое, безумное мгновение ему вдруг снова захотелось рассказать Лестрейду насколько удивительным был Шерлок, каким он был командующим, восхитительным и превосходным, и каким счастливым был Джон...

– Иногда он может быть немного нормальным, правда? – сказал Лестрейд.

– Немного, – сказал Джон.

**Author's Note:**

> Я подумала, что делать сноски насчет научных терминов и грунтовки будет бессмысленно


End file.
